Null Void
by Messenger of Chaos
Summary: Set in some undefined time, this story follows Samus Aran and her search for, well, anything. After years of traveling space, she's finally ready to go further, into unknown space. Someone is waiting for her there...
1. Ridley

**Disclaimer: **_Messenger of Chaos does not own the Metroid franchise or anything else associated with it. The only thing he owns is his soul … Oh wait, he sold that, didn't he? Well, nevermind, he owns nothing._

So here's a new story. This is an introductory chapter, so it's very short, I realise.

Happy Valentine's Day to anyone reading this, no matter what the actual date is as of reading.

* * *

**Null Void**

_Chapter 1 - "Ridley"_

It seemed all the breath Samus had ever had in her had just been forcefully pushed out of her, leaving her lungs crumpled up in an ugly state. When she was finally stopped by a wall tough enough, her suit assisted her in breathing again. Before she knew it, Ridley was back on her with his claws clutching at her helmet.

"You and your pretty suit..." he grumbled, picking her up by the head. "What do I have to get you to come out? I haven't eaten in months!"

Samus struggled to get a clear view of the dragon through her visor. The way he was holding her, she couldn't see him well enough to get a clear aim. Ridley threw her up and caught her in his long mouth, pressing down hard with his teeth. No matter how much pressure he placed on the suit, it still held. He couldn't even make a dent in it.

"Ridley, open wide," Samus shouted. She finally found herself able to use her targeting systems on him again. With that, she shot a concentrated blast down his throat. It must have burnt horribly, as his gasping breath fogged up her visor temporarily.

"You _little damn--_!" he screeched, dropping her to the floor, grasping at his throat.

Samus scrambled to her feet, being careful of Ridley's erratic steps. The dragon then controlled himself in order to aim a few swipes at his huntress rival. She barely dodged his raging blows, and in return fired at his exposed chest. The calculating dragon was getting frustrated, this worked to her advantage.

He roared with plasma beams, recklessly tossing his limbs about, hoping to hit Samus. Instead, she curled into the morph ball and rolled under him, uncurling and unleashing several missiles into his back. "_Die!"_ he screamed, charging another plasma beam, leaving his mouth wide open.

"You're hungry? _Eat this!_" Samus yelled. She shot a super missile directly into her opponent's most obvious weak point: his mouth. The space dragon cried out in surprise and terror as he faced the combined explosion of a powerful missile and his own plasma beam.

"You'll beg for mercy," was all he said as he used the recoil as a launch into flight. The bounty hunter below smirked.

_You're nothing but an overgrown chicken..._


	2. Samus

**Disclaimer:** Messenger of Chaos does not own the Metroid franchise or anything related to it.

Messenger of Chaos owns what Messenger of Chaos imagines Space Pirates to speak like if Space Pirates tried to learn Earth language English, Messenger of Chaos is a spiny human because of this. Powerless Spaces Pirates eat spinies like Messenger of Chaos out of irrigation tubes. Space Pirates now not talk so spinies read.

Yes, humour creeps in. More introductory sort of stuff.

* * *

**Null Void**

_Chapter 2 - "Samus"_

Ridley stomped among some ancient ruins. He was frustrated with himself for being so quick-tempered. If he hadn't been so careless, he could have snapped that bounty hunter between his jaws... But he couldn't do that, could he? "She and I are destined to battle forever?" he thought out aloud.

He was met with no reply but the crumbling of another stone statue suffering from dilapidation.

"Hah! Destiny!" he sneered, mocking his own thoughts. _I _can _kill her, I just … don't._

No, that wasn't right, because she was his equal. She could match his force. They really _were_ doomed to battle for as long as they lived.

"That _vile_ woman," he said through his teeth. Without warning, he swung his massive tail to take out a stone column. _Why is it that every planet seems to have ruins from some civilisation? Probably the Chozo's fault ... they make me sick._

The Chozo had taken his home a long time ago. He missed his homeplanet. He actually had the chance to return to it once, but it wasn't the same, for it had been overrun again.

"Mother Brain..." he whispered to himself. That complex supercomputer totally transformed the planet. Even though she had formed a habitat for him to simulate his original one, he was put off by the dramatic change of the environment. It was all twisted, mutated, and deranged. The local fauna had even become malicious when they used to be peaceful and gracious – he _did_ think he saw a few etecoons, however – and Zebes used to be such a wonderful place...

* * *

"Cursed Federation! Stole Space Pirate technology! Filth!" a pirate whined, clicking it's claws.

"Never mind Federation, Hunter destroyed Mother. Mother must be rebuilt!" his accomplice said in a scratchy voice. "Now Federation's stolen technology ours, Mother can be rebuilt."

"Mother... Mother built stronger. Hunter can't destroy."

"Yes. Hunter fear Mother! Hunter fear Space Pirates!" he squealed.

"Times like this make Space Pirate love you."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

* * *

"Ugh," Ridley shook the idea out of his head. All he wanted was to go home. The Space Pirates stopped it from happening, and he was one of them. If he could have done something, he would have. He would have stopped Mother Brain, the Chozo-created filth she was. Zebes, his home, could have survived. _Maybe there is some reason behind Aran's doing..._


End file.
